


honest life

by sootblack



Category: Great Pretender (Anime)
Genre: Character Study, a bit edamame/abby maybe, takes place at the start of singapore sky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:53:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25674631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sootblack/pseuds/sootblack
Summary: He hardly fits with the gang, but there is someone who fits even less.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 38





	honest life

Nobody was born a swindler. It was the unfortunate circumstances and bad luck that pushed people on the way to becoming one. It was something Edamura Makoto, a former swindler and currently, a car mechanic in training was absolutely sure of. Take Kudou, for example. Makoto would obviously never call his former partner in crime a decent man. Kudou was a scumbag and a conman but it was not a career path he ever chose for himself. The former greatest swindler in all of Japan was sure that if stars aligned in a different way for his old boss, Kudou might have just remained a decent man and lived a decent life.

Sorry, Mom. Being a decent man was a privilege not everyone was entitled to, Makoto kept telling himself. Sometimes it worked to shut up that little voice known as “conscience” in his head. Not that he used to pay much attention to it, at least back in his days as Japan’s greatest conman.

Makoto was also not born a swindler. He never wanted to become one. He did everything he could to avoid this and the questionable career path still caught up with him. But this was all in the past now. Goodbye Edamura Makoto the swindler, welcome Edamura Makoto the honest man. Working in an honest job, earning his own modest but fair income, living far, far away from all this nonsense. A wonderful life that does not hurt anyone.

Yeah, this was not going to happen. 

All Makoto needed to remind himself about that was one glance at Laurent’s stupid grin next to him. It also served as an unpleasant reminder that yes, some people were indeed born swindlers. Makoto had no idea what it was that caused Laurent to become what he was now but he could bet it had nothing to do with any unfortunate circumstances. If there was one person born to be a conman, it was this annoying French guy who absolutely shone in this profession (his profession, as a particular, exceptionally unpleasant voice in the very back of Makoto’s head immediately reminded him. Hello, conscience, it sure is nice to have you back but you are as insufferable as ever.) Laurent probably swindled his own mother shortly after being born, Makoto was sure of it. Sold her her own breast milk for “promotional” price. And if he didn’t, it was something he would have done, at least. 

“Admiring the view, Edamame? Or someone in the crowd caught your eye in particular? Could it be this beautiful lady over there, perhaps?”

Makoto feels a hand on his shoulder. He is suddenly pulled out of his thoughts and Laurent’s voice is as smooth and as annoying as ever. 

“Just thinking how much I do not want to be here, that’s all”

Makoto shrugs and turns away from Laurent. He has to admit, though - the view of the city could only be described as breathtaking. It could probably look even better from a higher place, he thinks, but for now, he would stay where he was, thank you. Maybe the Edamura Makoto of a parallel reality will one day be able to come to Singapore as a normal tourist, spending his hard-earned honest money and appreciate it properly.

As for the current timeline’s Edamura Makoto, he had to face the facts. He knew he would not be going anywhere near straight and narrow anytime soon. He would remain Japan’s greatest conman for at least as long as Laurent’s gang had their eyes on him. And since this was still going to be a while... Yes, he might as well do this job properly.

“For someone who hates this place, you surely are smiling a lot right now.” 

Shit. Was he? Makoto quickly pouts. He needs to make sure Laurent only sees the most displeased of his facial expressions or he might actually be called out once more on enjoying himself. Make no mistake, Makoto really did hate it here. Enough of that French-accented flirting. Abby was right about this blonde idiot’s motivation. 

Speaking of Abby... Makoto’s thoughts drifted towards the girl who was going to play the part of Team Confidence’s ace pilot.

“Why exactly does someone like Abby hang out with the likes of you, anyway?” Makoto says it out loud, asks the question that has been on his mind for a while. Laurent just shrugs and smiles, then turns away to speak to Cynthia on the phone.

Whatever. He doesn’t need Laurent’s input here and the few minutes of peace will be welcome.

Abby was not like Laurent or Cynthia. And as much as Makoto did not enjoy mentally including himself in the same group as his flashy partners in crime, she was not like him as well. She could not be more different than them. Well, maybe she could if she lived an honest life with an honest job, but this was not an option he was considering right now. Still, what it was about Abby that captured Makoto’s attention and left him thinking about her? Even though she responded coldly to his attempts, he could not just let go and pretend he did not care.

Perhaps he should ask her in person. Get to know her better, Makoto thinks. Even though they were different, neither of them truly belonged to the gang, so they should be able to bond over it, right? Maybe she could use a friend, someone to confide in... 

Maybe he could even get her out, away from Laurent. Make it so she can also get a normal job, away from any conmen.

This time, honest life will definitely work out.

**Author's Note:**

> I am extremely out of practice when it comes to writing fic (I am talking a double digit number of years since I last wrote fic.) I do hope to write more for this fandom though so I wanted to get a grasp on Edamame’s POV


End file.
